hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Tristan Milton
*Captain of the Griffindor Quidditch team *Auror *Head Auror |signature= |species=Human |gender=Male |height=6" (180 cm) |hair=Dark Brown |eyes=Blue |skin=Light |relationship = |family = *Harvey Milton † *Olivia Newton † *Alice Milton † *Elizabeth Milton † *Rami Milton † *Emilia Milton *Patrick Dunbar *Liam Dunbar *Adam Davenport *Tina Davenport |friends=*Joshua Dunbar *Carole Hudson |enemies= |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |job=*Ministry of Magic employee **Head Auror |house=Gryffindor |loyalty=*Milton family *Dunbar family *Winters family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor **Gryffindor Quidditch team *British Ministry of Magic **Department of Magical Law Enforcement **Auror Department}} '''Tristan Milton '''is a pure-blood wizard and the older brother of Alice Milton. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1959 to 1966 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. He became the Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team in 1960, and got promoted to Captain in 1964. He's also a member of the Order of the Elementals. After graduating Hogwarts, he got a job as Auror at the Ministry of Magic. Soon after Elizabeth Winters graduated from Hogwarts three years later, the two of them got married. They have two children, son Rami and daughter Emilia. Biography Early life Tristan was born as the first child of Harvey Milton and Olivia Newton. Not much is known about Tristan's early life, except that he was bullied as a kid. He was the older brother of Alice Milton. Hogwarts years Tristan was sorted into Gryffindor during his first year at Hogwarts. In his second year he became the Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, eventually being promoted to Captain by his Head of House in his fifth year. He has met his future-to-be-wife Elizabeth during his time at Hogwarts whom was in her third year while Tristan was in his sixth. They didn't have much interaction until Tristan's final year at Hogwarts in which the two went on dates to Hogsmeade together, their friendship eventually turning into a romance. Later life Because Tristan passed his O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s with ease, he was able to enter the Auror training program and, upon completing this program, he became an official Auror at the Ministry of Magic. Three years later, he married Elizabeth Winters when she finally graduated from Hogwarts and the two of them got two children, son Rami and daughter Emilia. Tristan was devastated when Joshua paid him a visit in 1981 to tell him about the accident that had killed his sister Alice. Even though her death meant that they weren't brother-in-laws anymore, their friendship stayed as strong as ever. Tristan even accepted Joshua's new wife Carole into his life and was present at their wedding. Physical Appearance Tristan has deep blue eyes and his distinctive features are his lips and his big smile. He has dark brown hair and due to his years as Quidditch Keeper during his time at Hogwarts and now his work as an Auror at the Ministry of Magic, he has an athletic build. Personality and traits Having been bullied as a kid, Tristan has a no-tolerance attitude when it comes to bullying and therefore has learned his children that it's not acceptable behavior. Category:Hogwarts students Category:Gryffindors Category:Gryffindor House Category:Gryffindors Sorted in 1959 Category:Sorted in 1959 Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Graduate Hogwarts students Category:Wizards Category:Milton Family Category:Winters Family Category:Newton Family Category:Hudbar's Army allies Category:Order of the Elementals Category:Pure-bloods Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement personnel Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Aurors Category:Head Aurors Category:1948 births